ketika hujan
by nadezhda rein
Summary: hujan di luar. Akai mengetuk pintu rumahnya


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **ketika hujan**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

* * *

HUJAN memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Tooru Amuro.

Selimut tebal, satu cangkir coklat panas, serta satu buku memoar yang belum sempat dibaca karena kesibukan antara kuliah dan kerja _part-time,_ lalu alunan musik klasik di pemutar musiknya. Satu paket kesibukan tersendiri untuk Amuro ketika hujan turun.

Namun, tidak seperti hujan biasanya di musim gugur, sebuah bel depan rumahnya telah menganggu kedamaian Amuro. Bahkan ditekan berkali-kali sampai Amuro berpikir; siapa gerangan yang terlalu emosi menekan belnya. Dengan perasaan gusar dan sebal, Amuro langsung menyibak selimut tebalnya dan berjalan malas ke depan pintunya.

"Kau ini benar-benar lelet sekali."

 _Oh, Shuichi Akai_. Amuro tidak heran jika sejak tadi belnya terasa menganggu. Hanya saja...

"Kenapa kau basah-basahan ke apartemenku?"

"Aku lupa bawa payung dan aku ketinggalan bis yang terakhir." Akai menggerling. "Kau membiarkan tamumu membeku di depan pintu?"

Amuro mendengus, namun ia tetap melebarkan pintu berkayu mahoni dan membiarkan pria serba hitam itu masuk. Shuichi Akai tidak pernah berubah. Alih-alih terlihat tampan, rambut kelewat panjang dan topi rajutan hitam, justru ia terlihat seperti pembunuh psikopat di serial novel detektif. Kalau saja bukan karena Amuro kenal betul siapa Shuichi Akai, mungkin ia tak akan membiarkan pria itu masuk.

Belum lagi sikap yang menyebalkannya;

"Kau ini, setiap hari selalu saja makan mie instan. Tidak sayang dengan tubuhmu itu?"

"Kalau sudah membaca buku, rapikanlah! Dan sejak kapan kau sering minum alkohol."

"Rumahmu selalu saja berantakan, pantas saja kau tidak punya pacar."

Pasti, setiap kali kunjungan Akai, Amuro selalu saja uring-uringan dengan komentar sadisnya. Belum lagi menyerempet sarkas sampai menyinggung masalah status _single_ -nya itu. Amuro juga heran, kenapa dirinya tidak mengusir Akai saja dari apartemen ini. Atau paling tidak, Akai setidaknya tahu diri kalau statusnya adalah tamu di sini.

Sudahlah. Ini juga sudah malam, Amuro tidak mau berdebat lagi.

Amuro menyusul Akai yang berjalan ke pantri dapur. Mengenal Akai sejak empat tahun lalu serta sering mengajak pria itu bertamu di rumahnya, Amuro sudah terbiasa sikap menyelonong Akai yang bahkan bisa melakukan penyelidikan dadakan ke kamarnya. Kebiasaan Akai hampir sama dengan kakaknya, Scotch.

Bedanya, Akai lebih sering komentar sadis daripada Scotch yang selalu memberi masukan.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa terlambat naik bis?" tanya Amuro ketika meniti tumpukan cangkir di lemari. Lalu kedua tangannya mengambil dua cangkir bergambar kelinci putih. "Tidak biasa kau pulang telat seperti ini. Memang revisi tesismu belum selesai?"

"Baru saja selesai tadi dan besok siang ketemu lagi sama dosen." Akai melepaskan jasnya yang basah dibagian atasnya serta topi rajutannya. "Lalu ke mana Scotch?"

"Entahlah, antara pulang telat atau lembur lagi."

Satu gelas bergambar kelinci yang berisi coklat hangat diletakan di depan Akai. Amuro berjalan menuju _mp3 player_ di seberang pantri. Lagu Mozart mengalun di apartemen. Tanpa banyak komentar, mereka berdua menikmati coklat hangat.

Rintik-rintik hujan mengetuk jendela terdengar semakin deras. Tanpa menengok keluar, Amuro sudah tahu kalau hujan lebat ini tak akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Apalagi berdasarkan lamaran cuaca tadi pagi, seminggu kota Tokyo akan dirundung awan tebal yang siap hujan.

Maka itu berarti Akai akan menginap malam ini.

"Padahal aku baru saja menikmati _me time_ -ku," guman Amuro sembari coklat panasnya. Untuk saat ini, hanya coklat panas yang mampu menenanginya.

Mata Amuro mengerling. Akai terlihat tenang dengan coklat panasnya, meski gambar kelinci putih itu tak cocok dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menganti _sweater_ -nya yang di bagian atas sudah terlanjur basah. Kalau misalnya tidak diganti, bisa-bisa Akai masuk angin di sini dan itu berarti akan merepotkan Amuro sendiri. Tentu saja, Amuro tidak sudi.

"Gantilah bajumu atau pakai saja baju punya Scotch-niisan."

"Wah, aku tidak sangka kau akan perhatian seperti ini." Malah dibalas sarkas.

"Kau ini, bisa peka sedikit kalau ada orang yang peduli denganmu." Amuro mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku tak heran kalau kau tidak punya pacar sampai sekarang..."

Coklat hangat di gelas kelincinya langsung dihabiskan Akai. Menyinggung soal pacar (meski Akai sendiri tanpa sengaja menyinggung status _single_ Amuro) entah kenapa selalu membuatnya ingin memukul sesuatu. Hanya saja, tidak ada pasak tinju di apartemen Amuro, dan pasti Akai akan diamuk oleh Scotch jika berani menyentuh adiknya.

Tapi benar kata Amuro, hujan semakin lebat dan udara semakin terasa dingin meski penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan. Tubuh Akai mulai gemetar dan suhu dingin sudah mulai menusuk kulit putihnya.

"Kalau kau mau menganti baju—hei, hei, kenapa kau buka baju di sini?!"

Akai menoleh ke arah Amuro. Sweaternya dilepaskan begitu saja bersama kaos hitamnya. Badannya yang _topless_ serta lekuk-lekuk ototnya yang sudah terbentuk terekspos jelas di hadapan Amuro. Dan entah kenapa, Amuro malah memalingkan wajahnya dengan semu merah di pipinya sendiri.

 _Sialan, kenapa aku memalingkan mukaku sendiri?! Akai itu kan cowok!_

Namun, apa yang diharapkan dari Akai. "Tak usah merasa terhina. Aku tahu tubuhmu itu kurus kering."

Malah menghina. Amuro uring-uringan; kenapa dirinya bisa mengenal orang yang tidak peka seperti Shuichi Akai. Ia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana dirinya bisa betah berduaan Akai di apartemen sendirian tanpa kakaknya selaku sahabat karib Akai.

Meski sering sebal sendiri, sosok _topless_ dan wajahnya yang dingin sudah menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi Amuro. Belum lagi ketika dirinya mengikuti olimpiade menembak jarak empat ratus meter. Lelaki bermata biru itu terus menuai pujian untuk Akai ketika berwajah serius dalam menembak ataupun dalam _study case_. Kalau saja ia mau mengubah sikap cueknya, barangkali Akai sudah memiliki pacar.

Dan entah kenapa... esensi pacar Akai terasa sedikit hambar di mulut Amuro.

"Kalau Scotch lembur pasti kamarnya dikunci." Akai kembali berujar ketika mengambil sebuah sweater di tumpukan baju dekat televisi, tanpa minta izin. "Apa kau punya _futon_?"

"Lagi di laundri," jawab Amuro, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Ah, aku lupa kalau kau tidak bisa tidur di sofa. Ya sudah, kau tidur di kamarku saja, biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa."

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkan tuan rumah tidur di luar?"

Kepala dimiringkan. Amuro memandang tak mengerti, namun entah kenapa otaknya berpikir macam-macam tentang situs dewasa. "...maksudmu?"

"Malah masih nanya." Akai mendengus berat. "Kita tidur bersama."

 _Apa?_

"Tenang, tidurku ini tenang dan tidak banyak gerak," jawab Akai santai dan menengok ke Amuro. "Jadi kenapa mukamu memerah?"

* * *

.

 **-selesai-**

.


End file.
